Snowfall
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: The first snowfall means something special to plenty of people; for Andy, it holds a very different meaning.


_Snowfall_

_For RB_ANON with Snow._

_Enjoy and early happy holidays!_

.

She crept out of Sam's apartment like a thief, stealing silently out of bed and into the night without so much as ruffling the blankets. She paused only once at the doorway to the bedroom to watch as Sam slept peacefully, one arm sprawled across the sheets as if seeking her warmth.

Then she was gone.

Ignoring the small pull of guilt (what if he woke and saw she was gone?), Andy trudged outside and onto the street. Giving Sam's truck a cursory glance, she eventually continued to on her way.

Snow had already created a small blanket over the city, a fluffy white muffler which made Toronto feel almost mystical. More cold flakes swirled heavy in the air and nipped at Andy's exposed face, but she simply pulled up her lapels and fought against the urge to go back to the warm inside.

And to go back to Sam's arms.

She had to do this.

After walking for nearly twenty minutes, Andy reached her destination. Staring out over the small park, the white sheet was broken by only a smattering if trees and a small picnic table at the centre and Andy felt the familiar sense of sadness and recollection rise within her.

With practiced ease, she hopped the waist high fence before stuffing her hands in her pockets and heading towards the table.

Then she simply dusted off a small section of snow from the bench and sat.

A hot tear made its way down her cheek.

The thick bluster of snow hid the sounds of the city from her, making her feel completely alone on her private island and she wished the first snow hadn't been this stormy.

Usually, it was a dusting of flakes and by the time night came, the sky would be clear and cold. Then, Andy could be anchored by the beeps and honks and shouts and rumble and not feel like the lost little girl she had been.

(And still was).

The soft thump of another set of boots in snow snapped her out of her thoughts and Andy barely thought to wipe the leftover moisture from her eyes. Turning, her heart did a quick flip in her chest as she took in Sam, gaze still sleep heavy but watching her with an inscrutable expression.

(Maybe she wasn't so lost after all).

"When my mom left," Andy started, just to break the silence, "it was just starting to get cold. I can remember my dad taking me here only a few months after she vanished, right around when we both figured out for good she wasn't coming back."

Sam said nothing, just continued to watched patiently.

Drawing her knees to her chest and shifting on the cold wood, Andy chewed her lip for a moment. "That was when he told me she was never coming back. That mom was gone for good and we were on our own and would have to look out for each other. It was late at the time; I think he had just gotten home from shift. Anyway, right after he sat me down her and told me that, it started to snow." With a snort, she shook her head, realizing she was rambling but had no intention of stopping until this was off her chest.

"Imagine that; I'm a little girl who just lost her mom and was in the process of losing her dad, when out of nowhere, she sky starts spitting winter on us. It felt symbolic almost."

Then her voice grows quiet. "Two weeks later, it was Christmas."

"Oh Andy," Sam spoke for the first time, his heart breaking for the beautiful woman before him. Only now, she seemed tired and sad and very small and young. "I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry; I don't need it," Andy interrupted, a spark flaring in her eyes. It eased some of the worry in Sam's chest, the same worry that had been present since he had woken to find her gone and had followed her tracks in the snow.

"So, that's why I come here the first time it snows; to remember what I came from and to remind myself I can get passed anything."

For a second, he just watched her (he would give anything to erase the look of abandonment still hovering in her gaze). Then he stepped forward and pulled her from the cold bench and into his arms.

She burrowed in instantly, arms coming around his body like vices. He kissed her brow once, the taste of snow lingering on his tongue before he pulled back and cupped her face in his palm.

"Now, let's go home before we freeze to death okay?" he asked. It was the right thing to say.

When her amused peel of laughter echoed in the air, Sam smiled and tucked her to his side.

She would be okay. He would see that tonight, she wouldn't have to face those memories alone.


End file.
